Harry Potter: Wizarding Idol
by Kayyness
Summary: How cool would it be if American Idol came to the Wizarding World? Well, now it has! Come see your fav. characters sing remade Muggle songs! Albus is Randy, Hedwig is Paula, and Guess who Simon is? I think we all know! Read, review!
1. Harry Potter:'Hey there Ginny'

**Ok, this is just like some random thing I thought of. Wouldn't it be funny if the Wizarding World had an American Idol? I think so. Well, rate and tell me if I should continue!! I know this isn't the best, but I thought it was pretty funny when I thought about it. I already have song choices for others, but if you have ideas, let me know!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome, I'm Fred, and may I welcome you to the first season of Wizarding Idol!!"

_applause, applause_

"Thank you. Now may I please introduce the judges! In Randy's spot we have ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!! In Paula's spot, we have HEDWIG!! In Simon's spot we have...? I think you know who we have, we have SEVERUS SNAPE, grease-haired wonder!!"

"Shut up, Fred, you know my hair is beautiful!"

"Yeah, if it was beautiful, oil companies wouldn't be bidding for drilling space there, would they? Oh!"

_Snape throws Fred a dirty look_

"Oh, you know we love you."

"Fred, sorry to bother you, the viewers are waiting though."

"Oh, thank you Albus! Well, we'll have characters from the Wizarding World, that you know well, of course sing a Muggle song, but the trick is, they have to remake it with words of their choice! Now, first up is that infamous HARRY POTTER!!"

_such loud applause Hedwig freaks out_

_cue to movie about Harry_

Harry walks out onto the stage in the movie, and sits down on a black stool. He then says, " Well, as you all know, I'm the only one who survived the Killing Curse, escaped Voldemort, vanquished him, Triwizard Tournament, blah blah blah. Well, I never wanted to do any of that. I wanted to SING!"

_Harry walks out in front of our judges_

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Hedwig!"

"Welcome, Harry, what are you going to sing?"

"Well, Professor, I'm going to sing the Muggle song 'Hey there Delilah' but I changed it to 'Hey there Ginny'!"

"Ok, Potter, _snarl_, you may start!"

_In beautiful, clear, strong voice,_

_Hey there oh Ginny, _

_What's it like there at the Burrow, _

_I'm a thousand miles away,_

_but tonight you look so pretty,_

_Yes you do,_

_My wand can't shine as bright as you, _

_I swear it's true,_

_And Oh,_

_It's the spell you cast on me..._

_It's the spell you cast on me..._

_Spell you cast me..._

_Yeah... Oh..._

_applause_

"And now, with your judges opinions!"

**Albus**

"Thank you Fred. Well, Harry, I thought that was rather good, your voice was loud and strong, and the lyrics were very creative."

**Hedwig**

crying " Oh, H-Harry, that was beauti-fu-ful!!"

**Snape**

"That was horrible Potter, you arrogant boy!"

Harry "What, was the singing bad?"

Snape "No, that was good, I'm just saying it's horrible because I don't like you."

"Severus!"

"Sorry, Albus."

"Well, Harry," I see you're through to the next round!! Good work!"

"Thanks, Professor!"

_Harry exits room_

"So, Harry, are you happy you made it through, and more importantly, d'you think Ginny liked your song?"

"Yeah, I'm extremely happy, more happy then when I defeated Voldemort! And I hope Ginny likes it!"

"I'm sure she will Harry."

"Now, come back after this commercial break, and we'll have the next contestant!!"


	2. Voldemort:'I'll Be AK'ing You'

**Hi, it's me again, before I do the next 'episode' I would like people to know that even if people are dead, they're still showing up on this. This is excluding all deaths!! The reason is for doing so is that I think certain roles and songs would go great with that particular person. So for you zaly, I explained that. If you are mad or something about that, I really don't care, this is for me to have fun with!! Oh yeah, and even though Hedwig is a bird, she's a girl who cares strongly about making people feel good. So, don't diss Hedwig. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, and probably not the plot, I don't know if people have done this before, and the songs, the real ones aren't mine, the made-up lyrics are pretty much mine, even some of those aren't most likely, the way a thousand HP fanfics pop up a day. ;)**

**NOTE: AK means Avada Kedavra for ppl who don't know**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome, we're back to _Wizarding Idol,_ and I'm Fred, your host, and yes I'm dead in the Harry Potter books, but I'm here now, okay?"

"Here today we have Albus-"

applause

"Hedwig-"

applause

and Severus-"

...

"BOO!"

"Be quiet Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry, Snape, I'm not enrolled at Hogwarts anymore."

"But I've got to take something from you, that boo was uncalled for."

"Wash your hair, and you can take that permeating stench away from me."

"Fred."

"Sorry, Albus."

"Ok, today we have Voldemort."

deafening screams

"I know, I felt that way at first, but the Ministry of Magic took his ability to do magic away, don't ask me how."

_great sigh issues throughout room_

So, may I welcome, Moldy Voldy!"

_cue to Voldemort video_

The camera zooms in on a man, standing in a graveyard. "Hi, I'm Voldemort. Well, yeah I know viewers, I probably killed someone you know, so I'm sorry for that. I went to Anger Management and learned to deal with the fact my mum died even when she had to care for me and the fact my dad shunned me-" _starts crying_ "So I'm here today, to get a new job. I want to win Wizarding Idol, and be the person you hear in your wireless!"

_Voldemort walks onto the stage_

"Hi."

nothing from judges

Ok well, I'm going to sing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police."

"Whatever" said Fred.

_starts singing, voice harsh, hoarse, and crackly_

_Every breath you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every spell you cast,_

_Everything you blast,_

_I'll be AK'ing you._

_Oh can't you see!_

_I will AK you,_

_My poor hand quakes,_

_my wand wants to cast._

_So every step you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every spell you cast,_

_Everything you blast,_

_Harry, I'm watching you._

_total silence_

"What the bloody heck was that? Whatever onto our judges opinions."

**Albus**

"How utterly sad, Tom. Get over Harry, he already beat you.

**Hedwig**

"You killed me."

**Snape**

"You killed me. And Lily. YOU KILLED LILY, WHY I OUGHT TO-"

_commercial break_

"Well we're back, and now that Severus is calm, we'll get to the conclusion."

"Well, Fred, we're going to have to give him a no."

"Thank you, Albus, now Voldemort, if you would leave."

"No way, just because I killed two out of three of you all doesn't mean-"

"SECURITY!"

"Well, I'm Fred, and we'll see you for our next contestant on WIZARDING IDOL!!"

deafening applause

_Voldemort dragged away by security_


	3. Ron Weasley:'Here Working With You'

**HOLA! Well, we're back with a new 'episode' of Wizarding Idol!! Hope you love it!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome, we're back this week, and I'm Fred, your host of Wizarding Idol!!

_applause, applause_

"And this week, we have our judges Albus-,

_applause_

Hedwig-,

_applause_

and Severus!"

_applause_

And today we bring you our newest contestant, a brother to me and the rest of the Weasley's we have our ICKLE RONNIEKINS! (Ron to you.)

_applause_

_cue to movie_

We zoom out of a big screen shot of red to see that it was Ron's hair, he's sitting on the bench in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. "Hi, everyone out there in the viewing audience, well, as you can see, I'm in my uh... er... natural environment. This is my seventh year at Hogwarts, so I figured I would need a job once I left here. So I decided to do this. Yeah... OH HEY HERMIONE!!,"he whispers,"Got to go."

_laughter and applause_

_Ron walks in_

Hello, Ron, how are you today, and Pigwidgeon?

"Oh, Hedwig he's as good as ever, stupid git of a thing the show-off."

"What will you be singing Weasley?"

"Yes, I'll be singing 'Here in Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye."

"Ok, Weasley, you may start."

_In a louder voice than thought Ron could sing in_

_I like where we are_

_When we write our papers_

_Sitting in the common room_

_Here._

_Our hands can brush _

_and our brains can push_

_to get the answers out _

_Here._

_And you are the one _

_the one who works _

_close to me_

_Whispers_

_Hey' Ron_

_What did'ja get for number 23_

_I fell in love, in love with you Hermione,_

_and there's no where else I could be_

_than working with you._

_loud applause_

"And, now, we'll get our opinions from our judges."

**Albus**

"Wow, Ronald. The best change of lyrics I've heard yet this competition. "

_**Hedwig**_

"That was beautiful Ron!! You are an amazing individual who knows how to work it! You so know you're true self!!

**Snape**

"Wow, I have to say that was passably interesting. Although I did not know you actually did homework! _Sneer_"

"Well, Ronniekins, I see you've made it to the next round. And I bet Hermione's waiting outside crying."

"Shut up, Fred."

"Oh, the best you've got Ronniekins?"

"SHUT UP, WHY I'LL-"

_door opens, Ron freezes, Hermione throws her arms around him_

"OH RON, THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!! Although I didn't know you actually did homework."

"Thanks."

"I'm just joking."

_Hermione and Ron walk away_


	4. Ginny Weasley:'Bleeding Love'

**Hey!! Well, back again!! I've been busy with my finals and projects :( but now I'm almost all done, so I figured I'd add on a bit! I was hit with an awesome idea. I'm gonna do the top 12 in the Hogwarts Great Hall, transformed into a humongous concert stage arena! LOL :) Well, anyways, here we go!!**

**A/N: REVIEWING ALWAYS HELPS!! THX EVERYONE WHO HAS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to Wizarding Idol, I'm Fred, and with us today we have our usual: 2 out of 3 beautiful looking hosts!"

"Albus!!"

_applause_

"Hedwig!!"

_applause_

"And our ugly judge Severus!!"

_applause_

"Weasley, what is with all the cracks?

"I'm the host. It's what I do. And what you need to do is go shampoo the grease ball before you get eaten."

"For your information, the Muggle shampoo company, Loreal' has contracted me for their commercial."

"Yeah, you've told us. You're the before shot."

"FRED!"

"My bad Albus."

"We have a schedule to stick to, Fred."

"Got it Albus."

"Anyways, today we have the beautiful and talented Ginny Weasley!!"

_applause_

_cut to video_

We zoom into a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Gryffindor has just won the House Cup under their Captain, Ginny Weasley, seventh year.

"Hi, I'm Ginny--" _random scream from party_ "Anyways, I've always been singing, ask any of my brothers, Bill, Fred, Ron, to name a few, and I've decided to go for it. I want to win this competition, because I want to add to my accomplishments. They've all been Quidditch so far. (Not that that is a bad thing persay.)"

_Ginny enters the room_

"So, Ginny, what will you be singing?"

"Well, Hedwig, I've decided to sing "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

_Trying not to hear _

_Plans for Voldemort_

_Your voice and Ron's fills me with dread_

_I don't want you to go_

_But I know that the goal _

_Is to save the world--_

_But nothing's greater _

_than the smile that is on your face_

_When we share a joke_

_a laugh or an embrace_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Tries to keep me from you..._

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_The Boy who Lived_

_I know who I want_

_I want you baby_

_The Chosen One--_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep Bleedin'_

_Keep Keep Bleedin' Love_

_Ooohhhh..._

"Wow, Ginny, you sound way better than the last time. Maybe the bathroom has bad acoustics. Anyway, our judges decisions."

**Albus**

"Wow, that was good, but I think it was the wrong song choice. You have a beautiful voice, Harry would be proud. But I'm going to have to say no, maybe next time.

**Hedwig**

"Honey, that was beautiful, you are such an individual, and you are perfect in every single way. You know how to express yourself wonderfully. Even though the song choice was horrible, you could sing the Muggle phonebook and make it sound good."

**Snape**

Good, but I have to say, it wasn't great. I have to say, I think Voldemort did better than you, the song and your voice are horri--"

"What!! You don't talk about my sister like that you bloody--"

_commercial break_

"Well, I'm back, your new host George, Fred had to take a break, (he's already had one just now -- Snape's nose!) but back to Ginny."

"Sorry, Ginny, but it's a no, two out of three, we'll see you later, thanks for trying out for Wizarding Idol."

"Thanks, Hedwig, I don't mind, I've got a Quidditch Tryout for the Holyhead Harpies this weekend anyway!"

_Ginny exits_

"Well, I'm George your temporary host (who looks better) and that's our show Wizarding Idol!!"

_applause_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Ok, it wasn't that great, but I wanted to get a new chap. up!! Well, next up I have Hermione, and I have found her the prefect 'Muggle' song. I was thinking about doing Draco next, but if ya'll have a good idea for someone else, let me know!! Or if you have a particular character in mind!! If you do, and you come up with the song, I'll give you credit for it in that chap. If not, the people's songs will be all my ideas! :) Cool with me. LOL Byes for now. Happy Memorial Day!!**

**A/N: The song starts in the second verse so you all know. Just a hint if u don't get the words. I tried, LOL**


	5. Draco Malfoy:'Too sexy for Prada'

**Hola!! Well I know I said Hermione was next, but I wanted to do Draco, and he completely slipped my mind until 'Love is the key to the world' brought it back up! Thanks for reminding me!! Please review this I am going to shoot for 25 reviews after this chapter, so help me out!**

**Thank you JK for making HP.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back!! I'm Fred, your host for Wizarding Idol!"

_applause_

"Now to introduce our judges. We have Albus Dumbledore-"

_applause_

"Hedwig-"

_applause_

"And Severus Snape. Don't applaud him."

"What is wrong with you, Fred!"

"You stole my cookie."

"There was a dozen cookies on that table, Fred."

"I don't care Snivelly, that ws the biggest one. And you took it!"

"Boys. Is this going to be an every-week thing out of you two?"

"Sorry, Albus."

"Well, anyways" says Fred as he glares at Snape, " Today we have Draco Malfoy up to sing!"

_reluctant applause_

_cut to video_

We zoom up in a deserted part of Malfoy Manor. We see Draco sitting alone, very bored. Suddenly he sees the camera. "Are you pure-blood?" _The camera goes up and down as the guy shakes his hand_ "You better be! My father wouldn't have scum in our house. Like that Potter! He's the worst type of scum! I'm only doing this contest to beat him, and his precious scar! I am better than stupid Potter with his stupid scar!! Potter's such a git!

_cut to audition stage_

"What will you be singing Draco?"

"I'll be singing a little song that I think we all know."

"Yeah. Cool. The name?"

"You'll find out, Prof. Snape."

"Fine. Please start."

_I'm too sexy for my robes, too sexy for my robes, too sexy for my robes_

_- _throws robes on top of Hedwig -

_I'm too sexy for my Prada suit jacket, too sexy for my Prada suit jacket, too sexy for my Prada suit jacket_

_- _throws Prada suit jacket on Albus -

_I'm too sexy for my Dolce and Gabbana silk shirt, too sexy for my Dolce and Gabbana silk shirt, too sexy for my Dolce and Gabbana silk shirt_

_- _throws Dolce and Gabbana silk shirt on Snape -

_I'm too sexy for my matching Prada suit pants, too --_

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

"Thank you Fred."

"No problem, Albus. Now for our judges decisions."

**ALBUS**

"I think I'm going to barf. In fact I think I need to right now! It's a no."

**HEDWIG**

- _trying to get robes off of herself - _"I t-think I'm ch-cho-choking!! S-ss-sorry, Dr-Draco, it's a-a n-no!!" _massive coughing_

**SEVERUS**

"Sorry, Draco, it's a no. If we wanted a strip show from you, we would've asked."

"But... But I MUST BE BETTER THAN POTTER!! Do you not understand?!"

"Yes, um.. er.. Draco we do understand. That's why we keep our own Wizarding Idol psychiatrists for those auditioners, who, ah... need some help."

"FRED!! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY INSANE DESIRE TO BEAT HARRY!!"

"I'm not, Draco, who would? Now if you would go over to Dr.-"

"No! I must beat Harry, I must be better at something!!"

_Draco is dragged off by security guards for a session of shock treatments and therapy_

"Ok, well that was our show!! Thanks for joining us for Wizarding Idol!! I'm Fred, your host, and we'll see you next time!"

_applause_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!! That was fun! I love Draco, but I really wanted to play around a little bit, sorry for all of you that hone a secret desire for him!! Oh well. Hope you like it, I worked really hard!! Again, if you have suggestions of characters, and what they should sing, let me know!! I'll put your name at the top if you suggested it, or if you suggested something I already thought about, I'll put your name up their anyway!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! THEY MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!! (I'm kidding, but they are EXTRMELY appreciated!)**

**A/N : Did I spell Dolce and Gabbana right? I dunno if I did or not. Fashion is not a super big point in my life (sorry). ( I do like to look good though.) If I didn't spell it right, you can let me know, but I won't change it, I'm too busy. And if I'm right, YAY ME!! I'm a pretty good speller ( most of the time ) hah. :)**


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange:'With Voldy'

**HOLA!! Wow, I just found the perfect song for the perfect person!! You are all gonna LOVE it!! Well, if you have one funny bone in your body, you will!!**

**ACK!! I GOT 26 REVIEWS NOW!! I BEAT MEH GOAL!! Ok, now I will shoot for 40. A bit much I know, but you pplz can do it!!**

**REVIEW!! OR SNAPE WILL COME AND TAKE YOUR COOKIE!! FRED CAN TELL YOU THAT HE WILL!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to Wizarding Idol!! I'm Fred, your host, and today I'm hosting with George!!"

_applause, wolf whistle, a 'George you're so hot!!'_

"How come I never get any of this, George?"

"Sorry, Fred, but you have two ears."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's your problem."

_shakes head_

"Alright, now if we could introduce our judges,"

"Albus Dumbledore!"

_applause_

"Hedwig!"

_applause_

"and... Severus Snape."

"BOO!!"

"Oh, come off it, George, I get enough from Fred each week."

"No, you don't."

"Shut UP, Fred, did you bring George on here just to torture me?!"

"No, but it is a nice side effect."

"I give up. I'm not even going to try anymore."

"Yes I WIN!"

"Ahem."

"Ok... ok... We win! Fred and George: 1 Sevy Snape: 0!! Big goose egg!"

"Boys... BOYS!"

"Sorry Albus, well, today we have Bellatrix Lestrange!"

_hesitant quiet applause_

_cut to video_

We zoom in a cell in Azkaban. Bella is licking her Dark Mark, and saying the words: Beloved Dark Lord over and over again. "What are YOU doing here, you filthy Muggle-born?! Oh, you're the camera mud-blood for that show? Wizarding Idol? Oh yeah, I am doing it, only for the HONOR, the LOVE, the APPRECIATION of his most high... most wonderful... most handsome... MY _LORD_!"

_cut to audition stage_

"So, Bella, what are you singing today?"

"Well, Severus, I am singing 'With You', a dirty muggle-blood song song by a filthy mud-blood named Chris Brown.

"Oooh, I love him..."

"SEVERUS?!"

"I...I mean I like his songs! They are good..."

"Oooooohkay."

"Anyways, Bellatrix, you may start.

_I need you Voldy_

_Gotta see you Voldy_

_There's the mud-bloods over the world tonight _

_And the muggle-borns hearts to kill tonight_

_I need you Voldy_

_Gotta see you Voldy_

_There's the mud-bloods all over the world tonight_

_And the muggle-borns hearts to kill tonight _

_Hey there Dark Lord_

_You're a AK'er_

_Hot with no nose_

_YES, you a villian_

_I'm so glad to be your follower_

_You're amazing with a wand like no one_

_Oooh, hot Dark Lord_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my Dark Lord_

_I'm so glad that I'm your follower_

_You AK so many others_

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you_

_And together baby,_

_There's nothing we can't kill _

_Because if I got you _

_I don't need money_

_I don't need my manor_

_Voldy, you're my heart_

_And..._

_Oh, I love to watch you_

_And Boy, no_

_one else can AK_

_like you_

_Cuz with every hex_

_And every curse_

_You make me_

_Fall in Love,_

_And I..._

_I can't be the only one_

_(Who Likes to watch you AK)_

_When there's mud-bloods to be killed to night_

_And muggle-borns all over the world tonight_

_Who wish they could be killed by you_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Oh Tom..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you _

_With you..._

"Wow... uh George, d'you think it's time for our judges decisions?"

"Er... Yeah..."

**ALBUS**

"I can honestly say I'm scared. It's a no. You're like a one-woman stalker/serial killer. I feel like calling security."

**HEDWIG**

"You and your cronies killed me. And Voldemort stinks."

_Bellatrix is shaking with anger_

**SEVERUS**

"Wow, Bella, someone needs that whole bottle of elf-made wine at my house. It's a no."

"NOOOOOOO!! I MUST WIN!! IT IS ALL FOR THE HONOR, THE LOVE OF _HIM_...PLEASE!!"

_Bellatrix starts licking her Dark Mark_

"I'M SO SORRRYYYYYYY!! IIIIIIII TTTTRRRRIIIIEEEEEDDDDDD!!"

_runs out the door to Voldemort_

"Trying is not good enough for me dear Bella."

"But I, I LOVE YOU!"

"I will never love anyone, my parents scarred me too much for that, but your allegiance is quite gratifying."

"WHY?? I will gladly cheat on my husband, for you!"

_falls on Voldemort_

"No, dear, Bella.

_pushes Bellatrix off of him_

"Our love can never be."

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH WHYYYYYYYYYY IIIII LLLLLLOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE YYYYOOOOUUUUUUU!!"

_Bellatrix runs away, Voldemort sighes, waves at Severus_

"Don't forget the monthly Death Eater board game party is Friday. It's your turn to bring cookies."

_Voldemort walks away_

"OOOOHHH SNAPE, ARE YOU GIVING HIM MY COOKIE, THE ONE YOU STOLE FROM ME??"

"Fred. The show needs to be wrapped up. I did NOT take your cookie, and I'm not giving it to him. The Dark Lord doesn't like chocolate chip anyway."

"WHO IN THE BLOODY WORLD DOESN'T LIKE CHOCOLATE--"

"Well, I'm George, and that's our show... our insane reality/soap opera/ wrestling show... See You Next Time!!"

_applause_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LOL. I think I am super hyper as I am writing this... I was listening to my IPod, thinking of how this song went so well with Edward and Bella (I AM A TWILIGHT FAN!! WOO-HOO -Breaking Dawn-) and then I randomly started fitting in Bellatrix with Voldy to the song!! LOL, the result, as George said 'a insane reality/soap opera/wrestling show'!! **

**Well, review or I'll give you Fred's cookie, and tell Fred who has it... (He has a WICKED right-hook!) or I'll tell Bellatrix you're making out with Voldy... you tell me which one is worse...**

**I was thinking maybe doing Pansy next... and exploiting her extreme stalkerishness (yes, that's a word) to the world, if you have a song suggestion, let me know!!)**

**BYES FOR NOW, REVIEW!! :D**

**KAY**


	7. Percy Weasley: 'Home'

**HOLA, once again ;)!! Well, I am having a good day ( I just bought New Moon - I'm EXTREMELY tired of borrowing LOL) and so I thought I would update so ya'll could have a good day too!! hehe. Well, I've been looking over and I've decided to do 24 people. The judges put through the TOP 12. Then I do new songs again, one for each of them, and you vote. Then I'll have a FINALE for the 'winner'!! Hehe, sounds cool, huh?!**

**I've been thinking of doing a new fanfic. Like a HP BLOG!! Yippee, more hyperness for me!! More reading fun for you...of course**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! Y'all make me feel so much better about my work, and it makes me want to write more!! WHEE!!**

**Well, also a shout-out to em13 (anonymous) for giving me the suggestion for today! KUDOS TO YOU EM13!! WOOHOO! You rock, -pats on back-!! **

**Ok, then REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello, welcome to Wizarding Idol. George has gone to Fiji with Angelina, so it'll be just me today, Fred, your host! Please give a round of applause to our three wonderful judges!"

"Albus-"

_applause_

"Hedwig-"

_applause_

_"_and our wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, amazing man Severus Snape! With amazing hair!!"

"Wh-What? Well, er... thank you, Fred. Wait... this might be a plot...to wash my hair... or to make me be nice to little children... WHAT IS THIS DEVICE OF TERROR YOU ARE USING UPON ME WEASLEY!!"

"It's a little thing I like to call reverse phsycology."

"Oh, tricky, tricky, well I didn't fall for that."

"No, I'm sure you didn't. Anyways, today here, on Wizarding Idol, we have my wonderful, Big Head Boyness, Ministry suck-up, loving prat of a brother, Percy Weasley!"

_applause_

_cut to video_

The camera man zooms in on a young handsome red-haired man, wiry and skinny, working on a Ministry of Magic file. We come up to his desk. "Why hello, dear sir, how goes?" The camera man shrugs, which causes the camera to go up and down. "Well, sir, I'm trying out for Wizarding Idol, because I'm tired of following rules, working for the MAN!! I wanna be the man people work for. And the man people listen to for song listening pleasures!! Percy does a peace-sign. "DOWN WITH THE MAN AND UP WITH PERCY WEASLEY!"

_cut to stage_

"Why hello, Percy, what will you be singing?"

"Severus, I will be singing 'Home' by Chris Daughtry, to reflect upon my feelings for the Final Battle of Hogwarts."

"You may begin."

_I'm staring through the corridors, trying to hide the pain_

_Fred's going to the place where love and _

_Feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel doesn't come from Voldemort_

_Well I'm going home,_

_To Hogwarts and the Burrow_

_Where I've missed the love_

_of my family and Penelope..._

_Not running from_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_I don't regret the life I got thrown in..._

_But Pius and Rufus and Cornelius are getting old_

_I'm going Home._

_..._

_The deaths are growing larger by the minute,_

_The closer we get to the end..._

_I've not always been the best brother or friend to everyone_

_But your love remains true..._

_And I don't know why..._

_Why my family gives me another try..._

_Well I'm going home,_

_To Hogwarts and the Burrow_

_Where I've missed the love_

_of my family and Penelope..._

_Not running from_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_I don't regret the life I got thrown in..._

_But Pius and Rufus and Cornelius are getting old_

_I'm going Home._

_I'm going home,_

_To Mom, Dad, Fred, and George_

_Bill, Charlie, Ron, and my sister..._

_Not running from _

_the pain Voldy's given us_

_Learning from past mistakes_

_The Ministry and the Death Eaters are getting old_

_I'm coming home!_

_..._

"Wow. Perce... that was great, that's the first time I've ever felt all warm and melty inside... I wonder what it means?"

"I think it means 'Thanks, Percy.'"

"Ok, that's good. Now for our judges decisions."

**ALBUS**

"By far the most WELL-DONE emotional song this season. I give a 100 yes."

**HEDWIG**

"Sooooo beautiful, you are amazingly true to yourself. But where was Pigwidgeon in all this? I'm just playing; it's a complete yes."

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"Even though I am not a particularly emotional person, I am going to have to say" _cries into his robes _"Complete YES."

"Oh my goodness, thank you SOOOO much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this.."

_BAM!!_

_Molly Weasley comes running through the doors, followed by Arthur trying to stop her, and the rest of the Weasley family following pursuit_

"OOOOHHHHH PERCYYYYYY, THHHAAATTTTT WWWWWWAAASSS WWWOOONNNDDDDEEEERRRFFFFUUULLLLL!"_sob_

_Percy pats his mum on the back, and the whole Weasley family gets into a group hug, including Fred_

"I love you Mum, and you too, Dad."

"OOOOOHHHH PPPEEERRRRRRCCCCCEEEEEEEE..."

"We love you too, son."

"Well, that's our show, where families get reunited one song at a time, I'm your host Fred, and we'll see you next time for Wizarding Idol!"

_applause_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO, I hope you liked it, please please REVIEW!! Ok, I asked for 40 and I only got 34! :( PLEASE give me 45, ok?! You all would rock immensely... hehe well i hope you liked it a whole lot... READ AND REVIEW... and if you have suggestions for future people and songs, let me know!! hehe Well, I thought right now would be good to look at who has made it!!**

**INTO FINAL 12**

**HARRY POTTER (duh... it's not a fanfic. without him...)**

**RON WEASLEY (my favorite red-haired boy...LOL he had to make it.)**

**PERCY WEASLEY (I don't know why, but I've always liked his character... maybe it's because we're both over-achievers) **

**And HOPEFULLY next time, we'll have another person make it!!****I was also thinking about doing Marauder Era people, so if you have suggestions...****I was thinking Remus Lupin should do 'Hungry like the Wolf' LOL!!****Thanks everyone!**


	8. Cho Chang: 'Total Eclipse of Cedric'

**Sorry I've taken oh soooo long to update. I've been busy with band, and other my other stories! But now I'm back, becaues I'm sad no else has reviewed my other stories that much! (That's a hint for you wink, wink)**

**But here we are again, today!! Please review, and tell me any song ideas or people suggestions.**

**This chappy is dedicated to ejm12 because she gave me the suggestion for this contestants song! Internet huhgs to YOU ejm12, Edward Cullen is gonna come thank you later!! Courtesy of ME! haha.**

**Well, here goes!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to Wizarding Idol! Sorry we had to take a break, but they were profiling Sirius' Black love story (**A/N: My story, An Unexpected Marauder's Love Story**) so they took us off air for a bit. Don't worry though, because we're BACK!! I'm Fred Weasley, and these are your hosts,

"Albus Dumbledore!"

_applause_

"Hedwig! Who by the way has a special date in the audience! Pigwidgeon!"

_applause_

"and... Snivelly Snape!"

_applause_

"Gasp! How do you know my hated school boy nickname, Fred Weasley?"

"Since when do you say, 'Gasp!' Snivelly? Taking 10 cents acting classes?"

"Tell me!! How do you know!?"

"That love story of Sirius' is incredible funny, and they use your 'hated school boy nickname' more than air... sorry."

"No!! I shall perish!" _Severus Snape passes out and falls out of chair, then lifts head up slightly "_I'm ready for my close-up, man!"

"How much did you drink last night, Snivelly?"

"Psshhh... I only had three bottles of firewhisky..."

"Audience, I think we should be scared. But now, introducing, Cho Chang!"

_applause_

_cut to video_

_Camera zooms up on a girl crying on a bathroom toilet. She is dabbing her eyes, and embracing air. _"Cedric!! Baby, I miss you!! Harry, where are you? I need you to cry on!!..." _she sees camera _"Oh... hi... (sob)... You're from Wizarding Idol? For real? Yes, now I can do my national-wide search for Cedric and Harry... CEDRIC IS NOT DEAD!! HOW DARE YOU?!" _starts stalking towards the camera_

_cut to Cho walking to judges_

"Hello, Ms. Chang, what will you be singing for us today?"

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, I will be singing Total Eclipse of the Heart, by Bonnie Tyler.

"Alright, you may start."

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and I never see you Cedric_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to me cry in the loo_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that I'll never find you again Cedric_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified that I can't see your beautiful grey eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

And I need you now tonight

_I need you all the time_

_Because Harry can't hold me like you do_

_We can hold on to each other forever_

_I can stop wasting my money searching for you_

_And I can keep you prisoner at my house_

_We can take it to the end of all time_

_Your love follows me 'round everywhere I go (all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_I'm tired of kissing Harry when I really want you...  
I really need every single night_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Once upon a time I was falling in love

_But now I'm wasting Galleons looking for you_

_But There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time Cedric, you were the light in my life_

_But all I have is Harry in the dark_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

applause

"Wow, Cho.. that was... good. Let's see our judges descisions..."

**ALBUS**

"Even though the lyrics in your song scare me to death, I have to say your voice sounds good, so I'm saying yes.

**HEDWIG**

"You poor poor soul!! Of course I'm saying yes, even though you were kind of mean to Harry.

**SEVERUS**

"I'm saying yes, but I do want you to know something. Cedric Diggory is dead. Dead as a doornail.

"Gasp! No he is not! How can you say that?! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!"

"Wow, she says Gasp too!! See, Fred, I told you I'm not the only one."

"Not a smart idea, Snivelly..."

"SHUT UP!!"

"How DARE YOU SAY HE IS DEAD!! HE WILL WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!! EITHER HIM OR HARRY!!"

_BANG (door opens)_

"See, I told you!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HARRY LIKE THAT?! HE IS MINE!!"

"Ginny, why would he want you... Harry needs a woman!"

"Yeah, he wants a woman who's got herself mental over the fact she won't believe that CEDRIC DIGGORY IS DEAD!!"

_Cho and Ginny take out their wands_

"HE ISN'T!! WHAT IS THE POINT OF MY SEARCH PARTY THEN??"

"NONE AT ALL!!"

"Fine, then. I'll go get Harry, then."

_Ginny corners Cho with a wand, Fred is cheering for them to fight._

"Stay away from my MAN!"

"Did you not listen to my song? He likes ME."

"Since when?"

"Since my sixth year!"

"Since you cried all over him and acted like an immature PRAT?!"

"SHUT UP, HE LOVES ME!!"

_Ginny casts the Bat-Bogey hex, which hits its mark_

"AAAhhhh!! GET THEM OFF ME!!"

_Ginny laughs evilly while security escorts her off the premises, and Cho is escorted as well._

"Well, can you believe how many of my siblings are crazy? I'm surprised she's the first one escorted. Oh, well, Cho is going to get some mental treatment before the finals, and Ginny's going to go to Harry, I guess. So this is Fred Weasley, with Wizarding Idol, and we'll see you next time!"

_applause_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAYY!! That was actually a fast chappy. It only took me twenty minutes... GO KAY!!**

**Welll, please review, it makes me feel happy and fuzzy inside! It only takes like five seconds to review!! Five seconds and you make a nice person ectastically HAPPY!! DO it, you know you want to!!**

**OMG, BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT AT MIDNIGHT!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! WHO'S GOING TO A MIDNIGHT RELEASE PARTY?! I AM?!**

**Sorry about all the big letters and punctuation. It is just that I can't wait.**

**(Faints and goes off to play PS2 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and to dream about Breaking Dawn)**

**KAY**


End file.
